Simone Renoir
Simone Renoir was a New Orleans nightclub singer. After being turned into a vampire about four hundred years ago, Simone considers it her two-fold destiny to find the man who condemned her soul to walk the night forever to exact vengeance, and to help protect one of the clues leading to the Judas Chalice. She teamed up with Flynn to outwit those hoping to find the chalice and use it for their evil agenda. Biography Early life Born in 1603, Simone loved music and eventually became a Opera Singer at the age of 25. She fell in love with a University teacher and the two became engaged. On June 12, 1628 she was bit and turned by a vampire who passed the gift onto her as well to make her walk the night forever. She stayed in Paris for 200 years as she looked for the vampire and kill him, but was unable to find him. She learned about the Judas Chalice and wanted to protect it from the wrong hands. Meeting the Librarian She learned men were looking for it and appeared to The Librarian Flynn in his vision to lure him to New Orleans to help her. She sees him at night while singing in a nightclub. She quickly charms him with her song and appearance. Flynn stumbles over his words as he tries to talk to her, she quickly takes him backstairs into a temple. He thinks she wants to be intimate with him however, she quickly shows him the marker to the Judas Chalice. They are soon confronted by a group of KGB Agents. However, Simone sings and the windows bursts, after which, they quickly escape. After escaping Simone and Flynn go for a drink. The two have a night of fun and end the night with sleeping together. She leaves the next morning and leaves a rose behind with the marker that she needed Flynn to decipher. She later shows up just in time to save Flynn who was being hunted down by KGB Agents from before. She takes out multiple assailants using her vampiric speed and power. One man tries to shoot Flynn, and Simone jumps in front of the blast and seemingly dies. Flynn carries her away and believes she is dead. However she quickly gets up and Flynn faints. The next morning, he wakes up and finds out that she is a vampire. Flynn gets scared that she will bite him, but she reasures him by explaining that she only drinks blood from blood bags. After comforting a scared Flynn she explains how she became a vampire, and that she has to kill the one who made her like this before finding peace. Simone also shows Flynn a painting about the Library, before the Crusades. The painting represents the fight of the Library against Evil, and depicts the Scholar, the greatest of the Librarians, believed to have built the Library. The Scholar is using a shield with the symbol that is the Tree of Knowledge, and his name is Yahuda, who Flynn says is the Hebrew name for Judson. The following day, Flynn and Simone travel to the chalice's final resting place, a wrecked pirate ship once belonging to Jean Lafitte, with whom Simone had a brief relationship. Finding the chalice in the ship's hold, they are again ambushed by Kubichek and his men with Laszlo in tow. Simone recognizes Laszlo as the vampire and attacks him. They use a cross to overpower Simone which weakens her. Flynn and Simone are trapped on board while Kubichek gets away with the chalice. Simone is too weak to break them free because she has not fed in over two days. Flynn uses a ship's cannons to blast down one of the doors. After breaking free, Simone steals their boat, abandoning Flynn for his own good and to find Kubichek. Simone goes to her freezer and quickly feeds. She finds the hideout of Kubichek however Flynn confronts her and the two argue. Questioning each other's motives before being captured by Kubichek's men, who are getting ready to perform the resurrection ceremony over the body of Vlad Dracula. With Flynn and Simone secured, and their warnings falling on deaf ears, Kubichek performs the ceremony amidst gusting wind and thunder with no result. The body remains dead. Shocked, no one sees Professor Laszlo take the chalice and drink from it. When he does, he undergoes a dramatic transformation into a powerful, revitalized figure—no longer crippled or handicapped as his leg braces fall off. Kubichek looks on in both shock and disbelief, until Laszlo laughs at their mistake, and reveals the truth: the body in the crypt was not Dracula, but a peasant used as a decoy. He also reveals that he had been using Kubichek's henchmen for snacks, simultaneously turning them into a new army of ghouls—including Kubichek himself once he attacks. Dracula asks Simone to drink from the chalice as well and join him as he plans to plunge the world into darkness. She refuses and he says he will then kill her like the others. Kubichek's remaining allies, Flynn, and Simone break away and begin to fight the vampires. Simone kills several of the vampires and gets out of the house. The former KGB agents use a hand grenade to sacrifice themselves to kill their former comrades, the battle eventually leaves just Simone, Flynn, and Laszlo/Dracula. Simone shows up just in time to save Flynn who was about to be killed by Dracula. She engages him in a fierce fight in which the two fly all over the place. Dracula is too strong and Simone becomes overpowered by her enemy. Dracula knocks her out and prepares to bite and feed from a defeated Simone. Flynn distracts him and tricks him after which he kills him with a stake from an aspen tree. Flynn asks her to come with him to the library. She says she needs to have peace now. Simone says her soul can finally be at peace now that Dracula is dead. Flynn asks her to make him a vampire as well, however she simply kisses his neck and says he needs to be who he is now, and fulfill his destiny like she did. She mentions that she always wanted to see the sunrise again, and asks him to join her. The two watch the sunrise, Flynn is struck with grief, and Simone tells him she loves him. An emotional Flynn says he loves her as well. Simone says goodbye to him, and the two share one final kiss before her body disappears in the sunlight. Personality Simone was a kind and cheerful person. She was passionate about music and became a Opera Singer and got engaged with a University teacher she had fallen in love with. After being bit and turned into a vampire she realized there would be no peace for her before Dracula was killed. Simone deeply hated Dracula, as he had stolen the life from her with her beloved. She looked for Dracula and guarded the Chalice to protect humanity. Despite her urge for revenge she kept her kindness and warm heart, she kept performing as a singer and enjoyed life as much as she could. When she met Flynn Carsen the two quickly felt attracted to each other. After escaping their assailants she joyfully took him for a night out. She ended up sleeping with him and tried to avoid getting him involved to keep him safe. She later saved him and even took a shot to the chest to protect him. She seemed to deeply care for him and completely trusted him as she had no problem telling him how she and other vampires could be killed. She liked to joke around with him and loved him sincerely. Simone only used violence to protect Flynn and herself, even in these instances she only knocked out her assailants and did not kill them. After Dracula had been killed, she wanted to leave this life to find peace. She mentioned she had lived long enough and that she had made any day count. She refused to turn Flynn in a vampire after he asked her and simply kissed him on the neck. She told Flynn to be who he was and encouraged him to fulfill his destiny like she did. As a last wish she wanted to watch the sunrise and invited Flynn to join her. Before dying she expressed her love for him and said goodbye after which they shared one final kiss. Appearances ''The Librarian'' * Trivia * Stana Katic did her own singing, with the exception of the very high note. References Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Movie characters